


It's been awhile...

by dj_riquee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha Kibana | Raihan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I can't do Piers' accent and it saddens me, M/M, No Beta, Omega Nezu | Piers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dj_riquee/pseuds/dj_riquee
Summary: It has been weeks since the Dynamax Incident because of Shielbert and Sorward. Hop and Victor had formed a bond with the Legendary pokemon Zazamenta and Zacian respectively. Peace had returned back to the Galar region and with Leon taking over the Galar Pokemon League, everything was falling to place albeit slowly. Spikesmuth has been recovering under Marnie's leadership as the new gym leader. Not much has changed in his daily life. Well, except for one.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It's been awhile...

It has been weeks since the incident Dynamax Incident because of Shielbert and Sorward. Hop and Victor had formed a bond with the Legendary pokemon Zazamenta and Zacian respectively. Peace had returned back to the Galar region and with Leon taking over the Galar Pokemon League, everything was falling to place albeit slowly. Spikesmuth has been recovering under Marnie's leadership as the new gym leader.

With that, he now had a lot of time on his hands. He mostly spent his time composing music, taking strolls with his pokémon, and performing concerts from time to time.

Not much has changed in his daily life. Except for one. A certain alpha has been persistent in persuading him for a pokemon battle whenever they cross paths. His insistence intensified more days after the Dynamax Incident. This prompted him to finish any business he had in Hammerlocke quickly before the dragon type gym leader even catches him.

It's not like Piers dislikes the Hammerlocke gym leader, he just can't help but feel bashful whenever he's around. The way he could turn him to a blushing mess and preen with pride whenever Raihan praises him and his pokémon for the way they battle. The way he would sling his arm around the omega requesting for a selfie, his Rotom phone ready at a moment's notice. He'd reject it of course, push the arm away, only to look up to the grinning face of the taller man. Green eyes would dart away and stare at anything but the person before him. Piers would be quick to say his farewells and rush out the city gates.

Piers found himself wandering around Route 7 on his was to Spikemuth, leisurely taking his time. The weather was beautiful, the sun was warm against his skin. He took out his pokeball and let out his Obstagoon. Obstagoon let out a happy chirp as he loitered ahead of his trainer, lurking through the grass.

"Hey Obstagoon, don't go to far." The former gym leader looked at his pokemon fondly as it interacted with a group of Zigzagoons frolicking around. As he approached them slowly, the lot focused on the treats ready in his hands. He crouched down and offered his hands to them and watched them munch on the treats. Obstagoon gently bumped its head on his shoulders, asking for his share. He chuckled and reached for the case of treats and gave a handful to his pokemon.

He sat down as one of the Zigzagoon climbed up his lap, the little one settling down. He ran his fingers through its fur and giggled as the others ran nudged his arm, also wanting to be petted.

"Alright, alright, you lot. Calm down," he watched as his Obstagoon lied down beside him and some of the little ones started to crawl on top of it. Piers leaned back on his pokemon and gazed at the sky. "Hey, wanna go camping again for old time sakes?" He asked to no one in particular but he heard his pokemon happily chirped at the idea. "Let's go soon." They stayed there for a while before bidding farewell to the Zigzagoons and making their way towards Spikemuth.

☆*: .｡..｡.:*☆

Raihan had just finished a gym challenge and bid the challenger goodbye and encouraged them to try again after training more with their pokemon. The moment he stepped out of the gym, a few fans had crowded around him praising him for his recent victory. The Hammerlocke gym leader grinned at them, thanking them for their support. His Rotom phone buzzed around him, taking photos.

He caught sight of a blur of black and white locks at the corner of his eyes. He turned his gaze towards the direction, and it landed on the figure clad in fuchsia and white, monochrome hair bouncing as he rushed through the city gates. It took Raihan a while to thank his fans and excuse himself before bolting after the figure. 

When he reached the opening, the one he had been following was nowhere to be. "Guess I missed him again," he scratched the back of his head, "I'll try again next time." He was about to head back when he heard a chorus of chirps nearby. He made his way towards the source and spotted the figure that he chased after. He watched as the other interacted with a pack of Zigzagoons with his Obstagoon.

Raihan snickered fondly at the other, "I see that he's still popular with pokemon." He watched as the other laid back against his pokemon, "I should leave for now."

☆*: .｡..｡.:*☆

"Marnie!" Piers called out from their front door, "We'll go now. Are you sure you don't want to come along?" He waited until his little sister arrived in the hallway and noticed that Marnie was carrying something, "what are you holding, lil' sis?"

"You nearly forgot your phone," handing the device to her brother. "I'm fine bro," assuring her brother, "I'll be hanging out with Victor and Hop today. Victor promised me a battle and Hop is tagging along."

"If you say so," he accepted the phone and muttered his thanks to his sister, "then I'll go now. Have fun and kick their asses lil' sis!"

"You betcha, bro." She bid her brother goodbye and waved as he headed out of the house, "enjoy your time there!"

Piers walked along the streets of Spikemuth, occasionally nodding his head in greeting whenever a member of Team Yell waved at him until he reached the entrance to the city. The Corviknight Taxi was already waiting for him at the corner, "Hey, hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"Nonsense, lad! It's just for few minutes, nothing to worry about." The driver helped him load up his bags at the backseat of the cab, "It's quite heavy lad, where ya off to?" Piers thanked the old man for helping him and closed the back door, "To Turffield."

Piers boarded on and sat down as the driver told his Corviknight to take off and head to Turffield. He felt the wind caused by the flapping of the pokemon's wings as it slowly ascended to the sky and soon they were off. Looking down, his view of the town got smaller and smaller until the clouds replaced it. He stuck his head out the window, the breeze softly caressing his skin and his hairs dancing as they went. He watched the scenery below and chuckled as he spotted a flock of Wooloos lazily rolling on the fields. Maybe his decision to go camping was worth it. He leaned back and closed his eyes, it has been awhile since he felt this relaxed.

A bit later, the Corvinight cawed as they slowly descended down Turffield. As soon as they landed, Piers opened the door and walked towards the Corvinight, petting it when he was near, "Thanks for flying us here." His other hand reached into his satchel and fished out a treat, which the flying pokemon happily munched on before rubbing itself against the trainer. "Thanks to you too, old man."

"You’re welcome lad!" The old man handed him his bag before climbing on the cab again, "hope you have a great time."

Piers watched as the pokemon took off and soared through the sky again until they could not be seen. He shouldered his bag and took out his Oobstagoon, watching as the pokemon appeared before him. The pokemon went near him and rubbed against him making him giggle as the fur tickled face. "Let's go now, we need to go to route 5 and find a good spot."

Obstagoon chirped and nodded before setting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first writing about this ship (●'◡'●) so I don't know if I got their personalities/ characteristics right. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
